Souvenirs
by aesiks
Summary: Le jour de son mariage, Daphné revoit tous les moments qui l'ont amenés à ce jour.


_Note d'auteur _: Il s'agit est ma première fanfiction. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous montrer indulgent. Restez juste constructif si vous laissez des reviews.

_Avertissement_ : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling

_**Souvenirs**_

Daphné Greengrass était certaine que ce jour était le plus beau de toute sa vie. Elle savait que cela pouvait paraître cliché mais elle ne pouvait penser autrement quand elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle et surtout son futur mari avaient traversé pour en arriver à ce jour, au jour de leur mariage. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autel, avançant et souriant vers le brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui faisait battre son cœur, elle revoyait chaque moment qui avait fait que celui-ci était possible.

~~ Flash Back ~~

Une serpentard de première année se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, fulminant contre son professeur d'enchantement. Flitwick s'était mis en tête d'unir les maisons en les faisant travailler sur un exposé en binôme sur une célébrité du monde sorcier en mélangeant Serpentard et Griffondor. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à devoir faire le sien avec le fameux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Sa situation était déjà instable au sein de sa propre maison du fait du statut neutre de sa famille lors de la précédente guerre et elle ne voulait pas qu'une rumeur d'amitié entre celui qui avait repoussé "le Grand" Drago Malefoy et elle provoque la haine de tous ses camarades, surtout qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être ami avec lui. De plus, d'après Drago, Harry Potter était un imbécile qui cherchait constamment la célébrité et, bien qu'elle ne croit pas tout ce qu'il disait, la nomination de ce dernier dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'il était encore un premier année tendait à confirmer ses dires.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque et commença à chercher la dernière personne sur cette planète avec qui elle voulait être. Elle le trouva assis seul à une table dans un coin, entouré de livres plus gros les uns que les autres.

« Bon Potter, commençons maintenant parce que je n'ai pas toute la soirée », dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, « as-tu réfléchi à un sujet pour l'exposé ? »

« J'ai quelques idées », répondit-il sans relever la mauvaise humeur apparente de sa camarade, « j'ai pensé à le faire sur un des Fondateurs mais pas sur Griffondor ou Serpentard car nous savons tous les deux que cela ne ferait plaisir ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Donc, je propose que nous le fassions soit sur Rowena Serdaigle, soit sur Helga Poufsouffle. »

Daphné haussa les sourcils. Elle était surprise par le raisonnement. Celui-ci était plutôt intelligent et offrait un compromis parfait pour chacun des deux élèves. Elle acquiesça donc et tout deux se répartirent le travail. Le sujet serait Rowena Serdaigle.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient des informations sur le personnage, Daphné se surprit à regarder par dessus son livre pour observer son partenaire. Pour l'instant, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qui lui avait décrit, que ce soit par les livres ou par ses camarades. Alors que les livres le présentaient comme un jeune homme fort, sans peur et que les autres élèves, particulièrement Drago, le définissaient comme arrogant et pas particulièrement intelligent, alors que ce que la personne qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était tout sauf cela. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais Harry Potter était un mystère qui l'intriguait.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que le garçon s'était arrêté de travailler.

« Un problème ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta et rougit, prise en flagrant délit pour l'avoir observé plus intensément qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

« Aucun », bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle écrivit une derrière chose dans ses notes puis continua « On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve ici dans une semaine. Pense à continuer tes recherches entre temps »

Prenant son sac, elle s'en alla sans attendre.

~~Fin du Flash Back~~

Daphné sourit en se rappelant cette première rencontre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus sympathique. Harry l'avait vraiment intriguée à ce moment-là et elle se plaisait à penser que sa froideur en avait fait de même de son côté.

Elle se rappelait que dans les jours qui avaient suivi, elle avait du mal à ne pas penser à cette énigme qu'était le Survivant.

C'est cependant lors de leur deuxième séance de travail que Harry lui avait posé la question qui avait changé sa vie...

~~Flash Back~~

Daphné et Harry travaillait encore à la bibliothèque, en silence. Les seuls mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés étaient pour échanger les résultats des recherches qu'ils avaient faites durant la semaine. C'est le jeune homme qui troubla ce silence.

« Daphné ? », appela-t-il.

« C'est Greengrass pour toi, Potter », répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi me déteste-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda-t-il.

La serpentard se figea et ressassa la question dans sa tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit.

~~Fin du Flash Back~~

Elle faillit rigoler en repensant à la semaine qui avait suivi. Elle n'avait jamais autant fait perdre de points à sa maison à cause de son inattention. Cette question lui avait fait faire le point sur ses croyances. A la fin de son introspection, elle avait pris une décision même si celle-ci allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusque-là. Et elle s'était résumée en une phrase lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec celui-ci qui lui perturbait le cours de ses pensées.

~~Flash Back~~

« Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître, Potter »

A ce moment, Harry lui avait souri et lui avait répondu de manière simple en lui tendant la main.

« Alors appelle-moi Harry »

« Pas pour le moment, Potter. Mais cela viendra peut être. »

Elle lui serra la main. Et ce geste scella leur destin, le destin de deux personnes qui allaient apprendre à s'apprécier malgré la barrière qui se trouvait entre leur deux maisons. S'il avait été au courant, le professeur Flitwick aurait été fier d'eux

Après ce jour, leurs séances de travail allèrent en s'améliorant au fur et à mesure qu'ils firent connaissance. Ils apprirent chacun beaucoup de l'autre et de leur univers. Daphné se surprit même à poser beaucoup de questions sur le monde moldu. Ils se livrèrent leurs anecdotes d'enfance, parlant des actes de magie accidentelle dont il se souvenait. Ils parlèrent de leurs ressentis sur les premières semaines de cours et sur leurs professeurs. Harry lui raconta ses sentiments vis à vis de sa célébrité

Cependant, la demoiselle sentait que le sujet de l'enfance était difficile le jeune homme. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de garder le sourire, elle voyait une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Ainsi, elle décidait de dévier le sujet et elle sentait que Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Elle avait été choquée lorsqu'il lui avait raconté simplement son combat avec Ronald Weasley contre le troll pour sauver Hermione Granger lors de la soirée de Halloween.

Sa plus grande surprise fut néanmoins que, entre deux séances, elle attendait impatiemment le moment de retrouver la personne qui, plus elle y pensait, était la seule qui était sincère avec elle.

C'est donc assez tristement que les deux premières années rendirent leur exposé. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher cette amitié naissante. Assis à côté de lui lors des oraux de leurs camarades, elle lui passa un mot.

_Ne crois pas que tu sois débarrassé de moi, Potter._

_Je t'attends dans la classe abandonnée du deuxième étage le jour et l'heure habituels._

_Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu ne viens pas._

Elle sentit Harry sourire et elle fit de même lorsqu'il lui répondit.

_Je n'oserais pas._

_Tu me connais._

L'année continua donc normalement pour les deux nouveaux amis (même si Daphné n'avouerait jamais sous le Doloris qu'elle considérait Harry comme tel), au rythme des cours et de leurs rendez-vous secrets hebdomadaires. Bien entendu, toute bonne chose avait une fin et elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'un matin elle ne vit pas aucun des membres du trio au petit déjeuner et que le directeur annonça la mort du professeur Quirrell. Harry lui avait fait part de ses doutes à propos de la pierre philosophale au troisième étage et apparemment, il avait décidé de vérifier de lui-même.

Son inquiétude augmenta lorsque le lendemain matin, les deux membres du groupe qui ne l'intéressaient pas mangeaient dans la Grande-Salle et qu'elle vit que le rouquin était plutôt mal en point. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller le voir le soir même. Elle savait que c'était une décision stupide mais elle ressentait le besoin de prendre de ses nouvelles.

C'est donc après le couvre-feu et bien après l'heure des visites que Daphné se glissa à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver le lit de Harry. Après tout, c'était le seul occupé et, en plus, de nombreuses variétés de cadeaux de rétablissement. Elle se sentit quelques secondes honteuses de ne pas lui en avoir acheté mais elle se raisonna en se disant que cela était le prix de leur secret. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son ancien partenaire d'exposé et resta à le regarder pendant quelques minutes. Elle entendit alors deux voix qui la firent sursauter.

« Si cela n'est-il pas ... », dit la première.

« … notre serpentard préférée », continua la seconde.

Elle se retourna en brandissant sa baguette. Elle reconnu rapidement les jumeaux Weasley et leur dit :

« Je ne veux pas de problème »

« Et nous non plus, après tout ... », l'interrompit l'un des deux frères, elle ne savait lequel.

« les amis de Harry sont nos amis »

« Comment savez-vous que Harry et moi ... », demanda-t-elle

« vous rencontrez... »

« … toutes les semaines... »

« … dans une salle de classe différente… »

« … mais toujours à la même heure...»

« … depuis le début de l'année », terminèrent les jumeaux.

« Oui, c'est ça. », confirma-t-elle

« Nous connaissons beaucoup de secrets jeune demoiselle... »

« … mais nous tenons à garder les nôtres ... »

« du moins pour le moment », répondirent-ils.

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir dit ? »

« C'était notre intention au début... »

« Mais on a rapidement compris que tu ne lui voulais aucun mal... »

« … alors on a attendu patiemment... »

« … de pouvoir te parler... »

« … pour connaître tes véritables intentions »

« Je vois, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'attente quand on a commencé à se connaître mais plus on discutait, plus j'appréciais les moments passés avec lui, et j'aimerais vraiment que cela continue même si on doit se cacher des autres. »

« Je vois », dirent-ils en même temps, « on va donc te laisser seule avec lui ».

Ils se mirent en chemin vers la sortie quand Daphné les arrêta.

« Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen que je vous fasse passez un message pour Harry, à remettre discrètement évidemment ? »

« Aucun problème... »

« fais-nous signe que le message sera prêt ... »

« … et nous te retrouverons où que tu sois... »

« … sauf dans ta salle commune mais ça s'est normal », répondirent-ils.

Daphné sourit.

« Merci à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier »

« Mais de rien... »

« … ne tarde pas trop par contre... »

« … Rusard ne devrait pas tarder à faire sa ronde aux cachots »

Après le départ des deux garçons, Daphné resta une dizaine de minutes devant un Harry assoupi puis rentra se coucher, préférant suivre le conseil qui lui a été donné.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt pour pouvoir écrire discrètement son message puis le mit dans sa poche. Durant le petit déjeuner, elle regarda avec espoir la table des griffondors mais elle ne vit aucun signe de son ami (car elle commençait à le considérer comme tel). Elle fit un signe aux jumeaux et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Au détour d'un couloir, elle les entendit la rattraper. Elle leur donna le message et continua sa journée en faisant comme tout était normal.

Ce n'est que le jour de la cérémonie de départ qu'elle le revit enfin en compagnie de ses camarades. Ce même-jour, les jumeaux vinrent la voir et lui donnèrent le parchemin qu'elle leur avait confié quelques temps plus tôt. En le lisant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Sur ce parchemin, on pouvait voir écrit :

_Durant l'année, tu as gagné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom._

_Fais-en bon usage l'année prochaine._

_Daphné_

Puis, plus bas :

_Merci,_

_mais je n'en ferai usage que si tu m'appelles également par le mien._

_J'espère également pouvoir te compter parmi mes amis._

_Harry_

~~Fin du Flash Back~~

Daphné repensa au début de cette amitié qui, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à cette époque, comptait énormément pour elle. Elle se souvint lui avoir souri en guise de réponse quand ils s'étaient croisés la fois suivante et il lui avait alors glissé un autre morceau de parchemin dans la main. Sur celui-ci était écrit une adresse et un dernier message « _Pour que tu puisses m'écrire pendant les vacances _».

Les années suivantes s'étaient déroulées de la même manière. Ils se voyaient toujours une fois par semaine et chacun de ses moments étaient une façon pour eux de se détendre en compagnie l'un de l'autre. De temps à autre, Harry lui confiait sa frustration, soit d'être accusé à tort d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, soit de ne pas pouvoir partir à la recherche de Sirius Black pour pouvoir venger la mort de ses parents. Dans ces moments, Daphné le raisonnait et le soutenait. Et au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se sentait heureuse de voir que Harry lui faisait confiance au point de faire d'elle une sorte de confidente.

Durant ces années, une avalanche d'émotions la traversèrent, la peur, surtout quand Harry se retrouva à nouveau à l'infirmerie en seconde année à cause de la perte des os de son bras ou quand elle apprit qu'il avait combattu seul un basilic, la colère, contre cet imbécile de Lockhart qui lui avait retiré tous les os ou contre Harry lui-même pour se mettre en danger inutilement et aussi souvent, la frustration, car elle savait qu'ils devaient se cacher et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas profiter pleinement de leur amitié. Cependant, celui qui prédominait restait toujours le bonheur et elle remerciait tous les jours Merlin de lui avoir donné la chance d'avoir cette amitié avec Harry.

C'est en quatrième année que tout changea pour elle. Cette année encore était forte en émotions pour Daphné. Elle avait été surprise quand le nom de Harry était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, elle avait été en colère contre le directeur quand il n'avait rien fait pour que son ami soit retiré du tournoi et plus encore quand elle avait vu ses camarades ne le croyaient pas et le rejetait, et surtout elle avait eu peur lors de la première tâche quand elle avait vu Harry tourner autour du dragon avec son balai. C'est cependant une autre émotion qui l'effrayait. Depuis le début de l'année, elle se sentait bizarre à chaque fois qu'elle était autour de lui comme si son corps se réchauffait, et puis elle avait envie de jeter un sort à toutes les filles qui osaient ne serait-ce que regarder le garçon.

Cette émotion se confirma lorsque, quelques semaines avant le bal, Harry vint la voir pour leur rendez-vous secret.

~~Flash Back~~

« Daphné, il faut que tu me sauves la vie ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?», demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais, il y a un bal pour Noël,et en tant que champion je suis obligé d'y aller et même de faire la danse d'ouverture ! Et c'est là qu'est le problème, je ne sais pas danser.»

« Et tu voudrais donc que je t'apprennes ? »

Harry acquiesça, « Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi s'il-te-plaît ? »

Daphné se sentit coincée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout avec le regard qu'il lui faisait en ce moment, mais elle ne voulait pas trahir ses sentiments naissants. Finalement, elle accepta.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Daphné lui expliqua les pas et s'efforça de ne pas trop rougir quand elle lui servit de partenaire. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, protégée. Du moins, sauf lorsqu'il lui marchait sur le pied.

Lorsque l'heure vint de se séparer, Harry fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

« Merci beaucoup ! J'aurai aimé te demander de m'accompagner au bal mais je sais que l'ensemble de l'école n'aurait pas apprécié. »

Et il s'en alla. Daphné resta quelques minutes immobile, la main sur la joue et le cœur battant très rapidement, se repassant mentalement en boucle le moment qui venait de se passer. Elle se reprit finalement et retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au lever du jour qu'une certitude s'imposait à elle : elle était totalement amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Le jour du bal fut donc une torture pour elle. Elle fut obligé d'observer le jeune homme lorsqu'il dansait avec une autre fille, une des sœurs Patil si elle se rappelait bien. Cependant, elle fut encore plus jalouse lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher de Viktor Krum et de Hermione Granger et leur demander quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais qu'elle comprit très rapidement lorsque la jeune femme se détacha de son cavalier et se mit à danser avec lui.

Elle avait du mal à profiter du bal. Certes, son propre cavalier, un jeune homme de Durmstrang, se comportait comme un gentleman et dansait plutôt bien. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que si cela avait été Harry. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne tint s'excusa auprès de son partenaire et quitta la salle. Elle savait que la cause de son malheur pourrait la retrouver donc elle alla au seul endroit où elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, son dortoir.

A leur rencontre suivante, Harry prit de ses nouvelles mais elle fit comme si tout allait bien. Il n'insista pas mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle trouvait cela ironique que la personne qui la rendait triste était celle qui voulait la consoler mais cela la rassura tout de même un peu car elle comprit que Harry serait toujours pour elle, pour la réconforter quand elle va mal. Alors elle se promit de faire de même pour lui. Elle savait qu'une histoire entre eux était impossible mais elle serait toujours son amie, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'année qu'elle pu être là pour lui à son tour. Après la mort de Cédric, Harry fut dévasté et se sentait coupable. Elle fut donc l'épaule sur laquelle il vint pleurer et il lui raconta tout, de son entrée dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à la confrontation avec le faux professeur Maugrey. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait traversé et ce que cela impliquait. Elle se mit cependant en colère après une phrase qu'il dit :

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Après tout cela risque d'être dangereux autour de moi et... »

« Imbécile ! »,elle le gifla, « Ton amitié est l'une des choses les plus précieuses pour moi alors il est hors de question que ta fichue noblesse et toi foutiez tout en l'air ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Mais, c'est dangereux et ... »

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? », répéta-t-elle.

« O-oui, désolé, ton amitié est aussi très importante pour moi, c'est juste que je ne me pardonnerais pas si Voldemort te prenait pour cible pour m'atteindre. »,expliqua-t-il.

« Je comprends Harry, mais c'est moi qui ne te pardonnerais pas si tu venais à t'éloigner. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, je te le promets »

« Bien. Alors j'attends de toi au moins une lettre par semaine pendant les vacances. »

Harry sourit : « Et tu les auras. »

Daphné l'enlaça : « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à culpabiliser, sinon je viendrai moi-même te remettre les idées en place »

~~Fin du Flash Back~~

Alors qu'elle y repensait, Daphné se disait que c'était durant cette année qu'elle avait fait le choix de s'éloigner de l'idéal de ses parents. Elle savait que si une nouvelle guerre se déclarait, ils resteraient neutres alors que sa place se trouvait au côté de son ami (même si elle désirait plus) qui lui combattrait du côté de "la Lumière". Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne regretterait pas sa décision et, même si elle ne lui dirait jamais de peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour lui.

Sa cinquième année avait été relativement calme entre les envies de meurtres qu'elle avait à l'intention d'Ombrage quand elle avait appris la torture qu'elle exerçait envers Harry et les leçons qu'elle réussit à obtenir de lui en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle eut tout de même le droit à sa visite annuelle à l'infirmerie pour le voir durant laquelle elle lui rappela qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et juste après, sa promesse envers elle de ne pas s'éloigner.

Sa sixième année fut également très calme. Harry lui avait demandé de surveiller discrètement mais, à part lui rapporter qu'il était étrangement plus calme, elle ne put pas lui dire grand chose. Il lui expliqua qu'il recevait des cours particuliers de la part de Dumbledore mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en lui en révéler le contenu. Cela la décevait un peu, surtout qu'elle était certaine que les autres membres du trio était au courant mais, selon Harry, moins était au courant, mieux cela valait, alors elle n'insista pas. Harry avait également souhaité continué à l'entraîner au duel, lui disant qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre et elle savait qu'en plus des entraînements qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, il en faisait d'autres seul de son côté. La fin d'année arriva rapidement avec la mort de Dumbledore. Le jour de son enterrement fut l'un des plus triste et l'un des plus beau de toute sa vie.

~~Flash Back~~

Daphné marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château quand Harry apparut devant elle.

« Je voudrais te parler, est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver tout à l'heure ? »

Elle sourit, « Oui bien sûr, rejoins moi dans une demi-heure à la salle habituelle du quatrième étage »

Et il continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout deux étaient devenu très fort à cela.

Daphné arriva pile à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous et vit que Harry était déjà là.

« Je voulais juste te prévenir, on ne pourra pas se revoir avant un moment »

« Bah oui, c'est normal, on est bientôt en vacances », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, ayant peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Non, Daphné, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle

« Cela a un rapport avec ce dont je ne peux pas te parler, c'est extrêmement important que ça soit fait et cela ne peut l'être que par moi »

« Alors, emmène-moi avec toi », plaida-t-elle

« Non, Daphné. C'est trop dangereux. Ron et Hermione veulent déjà en faire parti et j'ai du mal à les en dissuader alors ne viens pas s'il-te-plaît. »

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tu ne peux le faire tout seul... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas venir... »

« Alors promets moi que tu accepteras l'aide de Weasley et Granger. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais je sais qu'ils iront jusqu'au bout du monde pour t'aider »

« Très bien, tu as gagné. » Il réfléchit deux minutes puis continua « J'aurai peut-être une petite mission pour toi pour l'année prochaine si tu veux bien »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle ravie de pouvoir aider l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Avec la mort de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts vont certainement infiltrer certains de leurs membres dans le château et il y en aura de plus en plus au sein de ta maison. Connaissant Neville, il ne va pas se laisser faire et va provoquer une rébellion. Aide-le du mieux que tu peux mais reste discrète. Je lui dirai que tu es de notre côté et lui demanderai de garder le secret. », expliqua-t-il

« Très bien, je ferai ça »

« Merci »

Il l'enlaça et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Prise d'un élan de courage, Daphné l'arrêta et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit Harry répondre au baiser. Celui-ci dura plusieurs minutes avant que Daphné ne l'arrête et l'enlace à son tour.

« Je t'aime. Reviens-moi en vie », dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry l'écarta doucement et lui souleva le menton de sorte qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit-il avant de lui capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce fut cette fois Harry qui arrêta le baiser et il lui dit :

« Il faut que j'y aille »

L'année qui avait suivi avait été l'enfer pour elle car, malheureusement la prédiction de Harry s'était révélée exacte. Elle rencontrait Neville une fois par semaine et elle avait tout de suite sympathisé avec le griffondor. Il était aimable, courageux, loyal et surtout, ne l'avait pas jugé pour son appartenance à la maison rivale. Il semblerait qu'il avait confiance en l'opinion de Harry.

Mais, malgré l'amitié qui s'était formée entre les deux résistants,le jeune homme ne pouvais pas remplacer son Harry. Le plus dur était de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien et où il était. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'il était en vie. Après tout, s'il était mort, les Mangemorts auraient annoncé la nouvelle partout. Alors, elle se raccrochait à cette idée, la seule qui la faisait tenir durant toute l'année. Après Noël, Neville lui fit écouter une émission de radio de la résistance. A chacune de ces émissions, les présentateurs proclamaient des nouvelles de toute l'Angleterre mais sans toute la propagande des Mangemorts. Cela leur permettait également de savoir que ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard se faisait partout.

Quelques temps après Pâques, une rumeur emplit le château, le Trio légendaire aurait été vu en train de s'échapper de Gringotts sur le dos d'un dragon. Cela rassura Daphné mais l'inquiéta en même temps. Certes cela signifiait qu'ils allaient bien, mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire qui exigerait qu'ils cambriolent Gringotts, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier ?

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par le professeur Slughorn qui lui dit ainsi qu'à ses camarades de se rendre dans la Grande-Salle. En chemin, elle entendit les serdaigles murmurer que Harry s'était infiltré dans leur salle commune en compagnie de Luna Lovegood et avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall avait stupéfixé les Carrow et fait fuir Rogue. Les professeurs entrèrent alors et leur parlèrent de l'évacuation qui allaient s'en suivre due à la Bataille qui allait avoir lieu. C'est à ce moment que son monde s'illumina. A la porte apparut l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle eut envie de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se contenta donc de le regarder et, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, elle sentait qu'il savait exactement où elle était.

Soudain, la voix de Voldemort retentit :

**« Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »**

Elle fut rapidement suivie par celle de Parkinson :

**« Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! »**

Comme un seul homme, les trois maisons se levèrent pour lui faire face et protéger le jeune homme. Daphné se demanda si elle devait faire de même mais entre les visages, elle put voir celui de son petit-ami qui la fixait et qui faisait un signe négatif de la tête.

**« Merci, Miss Parkinson, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison partent avec vous. »**

Peu à peu les tables se vidèrent pour commencer l'évacuation. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'elle était la seule de sa maison à ne pas avoir quitter la salle.

Elle entendit la voix de McGonagall lui demander :

« Miss Greengrass, qu'attendez-vous pour évacuer ? »

« Je reste, professeur, je veux aider à défendre le château », répondit-elle.

« On n'a pas besoin de ton aide, serpent », dit une voix dans la foule, certainement de Griffondor.

« Et je pense tout le contraire », rétorqua, à la surprise de tous, Harry Potter en s'approchant d'elle, « après tout, si la petite-amie du Survivant ne défend pas le château, qui le ferait ».

Daphné se leva alors et fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis trop longtemps à son goût, elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », lui souffla-t-il.

Elle entendit les autres élèves murmurer autour d'eux mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué », répondit-elle.

« Hum, hum. **Potter, n'êtes-vous pas censé chercher quelque chose ? », **demanda le professeur McGonagall

« **Quoi ? Ah, oui **» dit Harry, en se détachant de Daphné.

«** Alors, allez-y, Potter, allez-y !** »

« **Oui… D'accord… **Viens avec moi, Daphné ! ».

Il lui prit la main et ils partirent. Ils furent rapidement emportés par la foule des élèves qui évacuaient et ne réussirent à en sortir que quelques étages plus haut.

« Bon, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails mais globalement il s'agit du diadème de Serdaigle et si en chemin on peut trouver Ron et Hermione, ce ne serait pas du luxe. »

« Le diadème n'est pas censé être perdu ? »

« Censé justement. Mais Voldemort l'avait retrouvé et l'a à nouveau caché. A chaque personne que je m'en parle on ne cesse de me répéter que de mémoire d'Homme... C'est ça ! Daphné qui est le fantôme des serdaigles ? »

« La Dame Grise, c'est le fantôme qui est là-bas » dit-elle en pointant vers une forme blanchâtre.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle se sentit attirée vers le fantôme. Et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait réussi à soutirer toutes les informations que celui-ci possédait.

Ils commencèrent alors à avancer dans les couloirs sans but simplement en réfléchissant à voix haute quand ils se firent rejoindre par Hagrid et son chien avec qui ils continuèrent leur route. Tout d'un coup, Harry s'exclama :

« Je sais où il est ! Venez ! »

Il s'élança alors dans un autre couloir, rapidement suivi par ses trois compagnons puis uniquement par Daphné quand Crockdur prit la fuite, effrayé par les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage. Il tombèrent alors sur Ron et Hermione.

** « Mais où diable étiez-vous passés ? » demanda Harry.**

** « Dans la Chambre des Secrets », répondit Ron.**

** « La Chambre… quoi ? » s'écria Harry en s'arrêtant devant eux d'un pas vacillant.**

** « C'est Ron qui a eu l'idée, lui tout seul ! » assura Hermione, le souffle court. « Absolument génial, non ? Nous étions restés là après ton départ et j'ai dit à Ron : "Même si nous trouvons l'autre Horcruxe, comment allons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ?" On n'avait toujours pas réussi à détruire la coupe ! Alors, il a pensé à ça ! Le Basilic ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que… »**

**« Le moyen d'anéantir les Horcruxes », dit simplement Ron.**

Daphné écoutait la conversation de loin, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle pouvait néanmoins voir des grands crochets qui semblaient appartenir à un basilic.

** « Mais comment y êtes-vous entrés ? » s'étonna-t-il, regardant successivement les crochets, puis Ron. « Il faut parler le Fourchelang ! »**

**« Il l'a parlé ! » murmura Hermione. « Montre-lui, Ron ! »**

** Ron produisit un horrible sifflement étranglé.**

** « Tu avais fait la même chose pour ouvrir le médaillon », dit-il à Harry sur un ton d'excuse. « J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais… – il haussa les épaules d'un air modeste – on a fini par y arriver. »**

** « Il a été fabuleux ! » dit Hermione. « Fabuleux ! »**

** « Alors… », balbutia Harry qui s'efforçait de suivre le fil des événements. « Alors… »**

** « Alors, nous avons un Horcruxe de moins », acheva Ron.**

Il sortit de son blouson les restes tordus d'une coupe portant le blason d'Helga Poufsouffle.

** « C'est Hermione qui l'a transpercée. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu ce plaisir. »**

** « Un génie ! » s'écria Harry.**

** « Ce n'était pas grand-chose », affirma Ron, qui paraissait toutefois très content de lui. **Il remarqua alors la présence de Daphné. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? »

La jeune femme en question arqua les sourcils devant le manque de tact apparent du rouquin et s'apprêta à répondre quand Harry la devança.

« C'est moi qui l'ai amenée. Les amis, je vous présente Daphné Greengrass, ma petite-amie. Daphné, voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes deux meilleurs amis. Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, **je sais à quoi ressemble le diadème et je sais où il est**. Suivez-moi. »

Et il continua son chemin sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre.

Ils arrivèrent alors au septième étage.

« La Salle sur Demande ? » demanda Daphné

« Oui », confirma Harry, « Quel meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet qu'une pièce qui n'est pas vraiment là, que presque personne ne connaissait, enfin jusqu'à maintenant, et dont il faut une phrase spécifique pour avoir accès à la bonne salle »

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle pour y voir trois femmes. Quelques minutes après, les trois étaient parties au combat et ils ressortirent. Harry fit alors apparaître une nouvelle salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour chercher le diadème.

Daphné commençait à désespérer quand elle entendit Harry parler à quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers les voix quand une bataille éclata. Les stupefix jaillissaient d'un côté et les impardonnables de l'autre qui semblait composé du trio de Serpentard. Quand tout à coup, elle sentit la température grimper en flèche et Ron et Crabbe approcher d'eux en courant. Ils firent de même quand ils aperçurent les flammes qui les suivait, comme des bêtes féroces. Harry attrapa en chemin deux vieux balais et en lança un à son meilleur ami. Chacune des deux filles grimpa derrière son petit-ami et ils décolèrent. Ron se dirigea vers la porte mais Harry ne le suivit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? La sortie est là-bas. » cria Daphné

« Je cherche les autres », répondit-il

« Mais t'es malade, on va se retrouver piéger ou on va mourir de suffocation avant !»

Harry ne répondit pas et au contraire fonça vers une pile de bureau sur laquelle Daphné put distinguer deux silhouettes. Harry et Daphné prirent Drago avec eux et Ron et Hermione qui les avaient rejoints prirent Goyle. Les six foncèrent alors vers la sortie. Mais une nouvelle fois, Harry dévia de sa route et descendit en piqué pour attraper quelque chose en vol. Ils passèrent finalement la porte qui se referma derrière eux.

« Bon Harry, c'est quoi cet objet que tu as rattrapé au péril de nos vies ? » interrogea Daphné.

« Oh c'était le diadème », répondit-il en le levant devant lui.

Le diadème vibra alors violemment et se brisa.

« Euh, il s'est passé quoi là ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ce devait être un Feudeymon, c'est l'une des substances qui peuvent détruire les horcruxes », répondit Hermione.

Cela provoqua d'autres questions dans la tête de Daphné mais elle décida de les garder pour plus tard.

« Cela signifie donc qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à détruire le serpent de Voldemort », dit Harry en se levant.

A ce moment, des éclairs jaillirent devant eux. Ils virent alors deux Mangemorts se battre avec Percy et un des jumeaux. Le combat était au début simple mais il vira au cauchemar lorsque ce dernier mourra après une explosion provoquée par un des géants. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre que des araignées géantes les attaquèrent. Ils préférèrent s'enfuir.

« Il faut trouver le serpent. Il doit être avec Voldemort. Harry, il faut que tu utilises ta connexion pour le trouver », dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça puis ferma les yeux. Son visage se crispa alors de douleur. Cela était horrible à regarder pour Daphné et elle voulait lui crier d'arrêter quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Elle lança un regard furieux à cette dernière et elle voulut parler quand Harry la précéda.

« Il est dans la cabane hurlante. Dépêchons-nous. »

Sans même prendre le temps de se reposer, il se remit en chemin. Évitant le plus possible les combats, ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur destination. Ils assistèrent alors à quelque chose qui les surprit tous, Voldemort assassina Rogue. Puis, ce dernier, avant de mourir, confia ses souvenirs à Harry.

Voldemort fit alors une nouvelle annonce :

** « Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »**

« Ne l'écoute pas Harry, rentrons au château. », dit Daphné en lui serrant la main pour lui faire passer son soutien.

Cependant, tout le long du chemin, elle pouvait voir que le jeune homme pensait encore aux parole du mage noir. Arrivés dans le château, ils virent tout le monde rassemblé dans la Grande-Salle. Daphné vit son petit-ami pâlir à la vue des corps rassemblés au milieu de la pièce. Ron et Hermione les quittèrent pour rejoindre la famille du premier. Harry lui dit alors :

« Je vais aller visionner le souvenir de Rogue »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? », demanda-t-elle

« Non, c'est quelque chose que je voudrais faire seul », répondit-il

« D'accord. Reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime», dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Après qu'il soit parti, Daphné ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'était vraiment proche de personne à part les jumeaux et Neville mais l'un était mort, le second était avec sa famille et elle ne pensait pas être la bienvenue parmi eux, et elle ne voyait pas le troisième. Elle choisit donc de s'installer dans un coin pour se reposer avant la reprise des combats. Au bout de trois-quart d'heure, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle alla voir Ron et Hermione pour leur demander si ils l'avaient vu mais ils répondirent par la négative et vu leur regard, ils pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Harry était peut-être allé se rendre à Voldemort.

Ils commencèrent à demander autour d'eux mais personne ne l'avait vu. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Neville.

« Neville ! T'as vu Harry ? »

« Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Il m'a dit que le fait qu'il soit seul sous sa cape d'invisibilité faisait parti du plan. »

« Quoi ?! Raconte nous tout ! »

« Il y a dix minutes, il est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il était en train d'appliquer votre plan et que si vous étiez tous occupé, je devais tuer le serpent. »

Cela confirma leur soupçon. Harry était parti à la rencontre de leur ennemi.

**« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau. »**

Le monde de Daphné s'écroula. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas maintenant. Ils avaient tant de choses à vivre ensemble après la guerre. Elle savait que sa mort ne s'était pas passée comme Voldemort le disait mais ça ne changeait rien. L'homme qu'elle aime est mort et elle n'avait aucune raison de rester en vie sans lui. Mais si elle devait mourir, elle emporterait le plus de Mangemorts avec elle.

Elle sortit donc avec les autres et entendit les cris de des autres combattants autour d'elle. Elle en laissa échapper un elle-même lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de Harry dans les bras de Hagrid. Elle vit Neville se jeter sur lui mais se faire intercepter par un sortilège de désarmement. Le mage noir lui proposa de rejoindre ses rangs mais Neville déclina sur le champ. C'est à ce moment-là que le combat recommença. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Neville tirer une épée du Choixpeau et décapiter le serpent avant qu'elle ne fut tirer à l'intérieur du château. La bataille recommençait.

Ce fut à ce moment que les entraînements de Harry portèrent leur fruit. Ses réflexes avaient été aiguisés, sa palette de sorts et sa vitesse augmentée, sa précision augmentée. Elle employa donc tout cela pour venger la mort de son homme. Soudainement, un grand silence se fit et tous les combats s'arrêtèrent. Elle entendit des cris dire "C'est Harry", "Il est vivant". Elle tourna sa tête dans la même direction que celle des autres et le vit faire face à son pire ennemi. Les deux parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que seulement deux sorts ne soient lancés. Cependant le résultat fut clair car Voldemort s'écroula, mort.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis de nombreux cris de victoire. Daphné s'élança vers son petit-ami, l'entoura de ses bras et pleura.

« Tu es vivant. J'ai eu si peur que tu m'es quitté. »

« Jamais, Daphné, je ne te quitterais jamais »

Quelques mois plus tard, il la demandait en mariage et c'est sans une hésitation qu'elle accepta.

~~Fin du Flash Back~~

Ces souvenirs prirent au moment où elle s'installa à côté de son futur mari. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant que la cérémonie se déroulait. Le regard de Harry était le même qu'à la fin de leur sixième année, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Un regard dans lequel elle pouvait se fondre pendant des heures tellement il la rendait heureuse. Et c'est toujours plongée dans ce regard qu'elle prononça ce simple mot mais qui avait tant d'importance en ce moment :

"Oui".


End file.
